Dentists regularly have to strike an unsatisfactory compromise between patient comfort and work area accessibility. In particular, in order to achieve increased visibility and access to intra-oral work areas, patients have to endure some level of discomfort. In order to address this problem, practitioners have attempted to design devices that help guide patients into maximum intercuspation (MI) while decreasing working time in hard to reach areas. However, many of these devices are made of metal, which can be expensive and could cause tissue damage to patients. Moreover, particular attention must be given when autoclaving such devices.
Limitations of metal devices inspired dentists to design the next generation of devices, which are made of autoclavable polymers such as plastic. These devices address many of the limitations of metal, however, they still remain relatively expensive to produce and still require autoclaving and dry heat sterilization. Additionally, when conducting oral photography for purposes of comparing x-rays or tooth whitening treatments, an additional appliance must be used to provide descriptive information about the patient and/or procedure being photographed.
Therefore, there is an existing need for a dental appliance that strikes the proper balance between patient comfort and work area accessibility. Additionally, a dental appliance that is manufactured from a biocompatible polymer is desirable. More particularly, it is preferable that the biocompatible polymer is an extrudable plastic that lends itself to economical mass production. Moreover, there is an existing need for a disposable dental appliance that is pre-sterilized to obviate the need for autoclaving or dry heat sterilization. Additionally, there remains an existing need for a dental appliance that provides for the presentation of clinical information in addition to its functionality as an oral workspace-maximizing device.